The Golden Serpent: The Sorting Ceremony
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: Pricilla Malfoy has finally made it to Hogwarts and is on her way to the sorting ceremony! Which House will she be in? Marauder era


**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I finally finished this after forever; thank goodness. This is basically the second chapter of the last one I did I just made them both into a one-shot. Just wait till I publish my next fic, it's like five chapters long and I've already finished it so you won't have to wait. Anyways, I hope you like this fic. Do me a favor and review when you're done.**

_**Disclaimer**_: **I don't own the Harry Potter world. I only own Pricilla.**

Pricilla nervously shifted from foot to foot as she waited for Professor McGonagall to come back for them. Her nerves had been getting worse and worse as the sorting ceremony drew near; Sirius and Remus practically had to drag her off the train when they had arrived at the train station. They had taken her over to where the first years were supposed to meet and introduced her to Hagrid. She was a little scared to meet him (for an obviously big reason), but the warm greeting from the half-giant immediately washed her worry away. The boys had to quickly say goodbye and leave to join the second years. Soon after that, Hagrid led all the first years to the docks where they all got into boats and headed for the school. Now, she stands with a bunch of equally nervous first years waiting to see what House they'll be sorted into. Pricilla was so far in her thoughts she didn't notice a girl slide up next to her until she jumped from a tap to the shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry about that," the girl said, and Pricilla was surprised to hear an American accent. "Didn't mean to scare you." Pricilla gave the girl a small smile and a shake of her head to show it was okay. The girl stared at her with searching eyes and Pricilla could feel her nerves increase. "Not much of a talker huh? Don't worry, I don't bite. I'm Josephine Warenne but you can call me Josie. You're a Malfoy right?" Pricilla looked at her confused.

"How'd you know that?" She asked. Josie smiled widely, poking her in the shoulder lightly.

"Hey! You do talk," she laughed. "And I saw you with your family at the train station. So, what's your first name then? Don't really want to go around being calling you by your last name all the time, huh?"

"I'm Pricilla." Josie wrinkled her nose a little at her name.

"Name seems a little stiff for you. It's kind of snoot type name, isn't it?" Josie tapped her chin in thought as she looked Pricilla up and down. She giggled suddenly as her eyes lit up with an idea. "How about Cilly? Kind of like silly, but with a C. What do you think, Cilly?" Pricilla frowned slightly.

"I think you'll call me that even if I don't like it." Josie laughed and threw an arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"I think we might become great friends, Cilly Malfoy." The sound of the big wooden doors opening brought everyone's attention to the front. Professor McGonagall stood there with a stern look in her eyes. Everyone immediately quieted down as the professor began talking, but Pricilla was trapped in her nervous thoughts once again. The thought of what House she would be placed in was nerve-wracking enough, but Pricilla also worried about what her mother and father would say if it was a House they didn't approve of. She knew her brother would report back to them immediately, and so she definitely expected a letter tomorrow.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sharp jab to her side. She looked up noticing everyone walking into the Great Hall and Josie looking at her in confusion.

"Cilly? Are coming or not?" she asked. "Of course, I think you have to come. I don't think you can just stay out here. Seems like it'd be against the rules, although I don't really know the rules here, but I'm sure it's-"

"Josie?" Pricilla interrupted. She gestured around, where the hall was quickly becoming empty. "We should probably go." The girls laughed and quickly made their way into the Hall. It was breathtaking and Pricilla looked around in complete awe. Candles were floating in the air close to the ceiling; a ceiling that showed the night sky in all its glory. There were four rows of tables that were filled with students. It was amazing and more than what Pricilla had imagined.

Looking at all the tables, she unfortunately made eye contact with her brother, who was sitting with his group of his equally pompous friends. He glared at her, his mouth turning into a sneer of disgust and Pricilla quickly looked to the other two tables on her right. A lot of the students were giving the first years soft smiles, hoping to calm them down; Pricilla found that they made her even more nervous. Her eyes roamed the tables and tried to find her new friends. When the first years came to a stop and McGonagall began to explain what would happen, Pricilla was still looking for the four boys. She didn't understand why she couldn't find them. How hard is it supposed to be? She was on her third look around when Josie rapped her shoulder, again.

"Hey Cilly? Do you know that boy over there that keeps mouthing your name over and over again?" Pricilla turned and looked at where her friend was pointing, and smiled when she saw Sirius. He was practically standing on the bench trying to get her attention, and she didn't doubt he'd be on the table if Remus wasn't pulling on his robe. When Sirius noticed her looking at him, he waved wildly, making Pricilla, James, and Peter laugh while Remus rolled his eyes with a small smile. Pricilla gave a small wave before turning back to the front. She so hoped she'd be in the same House as them.

"Maddison, Gregory." Pricilla's eyes widened. McGonagall was already on the M's? She watched as Gregory made his way up the stage and sat on the small stool. The professor had barely let go of the Hat when it shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The hat was removed and Gregory quickly made his way to the cheering table.

"Malfoy, Pricilla." Her stomach immediately dropped and she could feel the color drain from her face. Josie gave her a nudge that got her legs moving to the front. She could hear whispers as she slowly made her way to the stage and sat down on the stool. She could feel her brother's cold eyes on her, but she kept looking forward as the Hat was placed on her head. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a gruff voice in her head.

"Oh ho ho! Another Malfoy I see?" The Hat chuckled. "Very interesting. A garter snake in a nest of cobras. Very interesting indeed." Pricilla frowned. She never liked being called a snake, and she's heard it enough times from the mean kids that she grew up with. "Children are cruel, yes, but I am not trying to be. I see your heart, Pricilla Malfoy, and it is golden. Odd for a vicious snake, don't you think? Now then, let's see here: loyal and kind-a good fit for Hufflepuff, brave and daring-Gryffindor, indeed, intelligent and witty-a reasonable Ravenclaw. Can't put you in all of them can I? But I see you've made friends. Oh ho ho ho! Wonderful! You'll do wonders in…"

"Gryffindor!" The Hat was removed from her head, everyone quiet until a certain small group of Gryffindor boys cheered loudly, the rest of Gryffindor following suit. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in as she shakily made her way to her new House, but only a handful of Slytherin was clapping. She could feel Lucius' glare boring into the back of her head, but she chose not to look. She could almost hear the Howler already...

McGonagall continued calling names. Pricilla wasn't really listening, her mind in some form of shock. She thought she'd be put in Slytherin for sure, but that hadn't even been on the Hat's list for her. To say she was relieved was an understatement. She jumped when she felt something hit her head. Frowning, she looked down and saw a piece of paper on the table. She looked where the paper had come from and saw the smiling faces of Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. They all gave her a thumbs up, making Pricilla smile.

"Warenne, Josephine." Pricilla immediately turned her attention to the front as Josie quickly made her way to the stool and sat with a wide smile. The Hat was placed on the girls head and Pricilla waited with bated breath. It wasn't long before there was a loud shout of, "Gryffindor!"

Pricilla clapped with her new Housemates, smiling widely as Josie took off the Hat and made her way to the table where she sat down next to Pricilla.

"We're in the same House!" Josie whispered as McGonagall went on. There wasn't that many first years left. "I was hoping we would be. This is great!" Pricilla laughed and went to say something but was stopped as a long, grey-bearded man came to the stand. His eyes were full of joy and his clothing was odd. Lucius was always complaining about him; Headmaster Dumbledore. She didn't see any problem with him yet, except that he did seem a bit crazy when he gave his welcome speech. At the end he waved his arms and gasps were heard as the tables filled with delicious food.

"Tuck in!" He said and went back to his seat. And the students did just that. Josie was eating a chicken leg as she talked.

"Well, he's a bit of a loo, isn't he?" She asked. Pricilla laughed, shaking her head.

"A loo is a toilet, Josie." She told the girl. "Try using nutter. It'll make more sense." Josie nodded, laughing at her mistake.

"No wonder some people looked at me funny when I called someone a loo on the train." The girls laughed until a voice interrupted them.

"You called someone a loo? Never thought to use that as an insult." Sirius said as he and the other three boys sat down across from them. Pricilla gave each of them a smile, unconsciously straying on Remus a little longer than the others. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Josie. She's from America." Josie smiled brightly at the boys. "Josie, this is Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. I met them on the train. Well, I've actually known Sirius for awhile." Josie shook each of the boys hands, but when she got to Sirius, he took her hand and gave the top of it a swift kiss.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam." He told her before giving her hand another kiss. Pricilla giggles at Josie's disgusted look on her face. The American girl was quick to pull back her hand and wipe it off on her robe.

"Yeah." She simply said before turning and talking to another first year girl beside her. Pricilla shook her head at Sirius.

"Don't scare away my friends." She told him simply. Sirius just smirked before serving himself a large scoop of pudding.

"Happy you're in Gryffindor, Pricilla?" Remus asked. Pricilla nodded.

"Oh definitely! Of course I'd have been happier anywhere besides Slytherin. I don't think I could handle my brother and his friends." She glanced over her shoulder nervously and briefly met the eyes of Lucius before quickly turning away.

"Don't worry Pricilla." James told her. "Those slimy snakes won't be able to do anything as long as we're around." Pricilla smiled, blushing lightly as those words filled her thoughts. Maybe her Hogwarts years won't be as bad as she thought.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
